mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 463: Stranger Creams
"Stranger Creams" was originally released June 10, 2019. Description We believe in all our listeners' ability to enjoy the summer responsibly and jubilantly. BUT. You wanna push that stuff Over the Top? You wanna get wiiiiiiild? Then you've GOT to get this episode into your life. Suggested talking points: Summer Preview 2019, Daddy's Favorite Box, Elephant Heaven, Damages, Demogorgon Desserts, Popcorn Hat, Fried Secrets Outline 0:45 - Intro. It's the Summer Preview 2019, and the boys all pick things they're excited for. 9:38 - I am a happily married man, and right now my wife and I aren't looking to have kids. Sometimes, however, my wife will watch our friends' kids for them. She is great with kids, and even though I don't feel I am, the kids seem to like me too, so much so that they like drawing us pictures. Naturally, we put them on the fridge like a good adult should. How long do I keep these pictures on the fridge? I have no emotional attachment to them, but I also don't want to hurt their feelings. Being parents yourselves, I figured you would have some insight in the matter. Help me, brothers - what's the statute of limitations on kids' drawings when you don't have kids? - Coloring Calamity in Colorado Springs 16:33 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user cuddle punch, who asks: What would a heaven for elephants be like? 21:58 - I had a party at my house tonight, and everyone has left except two people. Now I'm laying on the floor waiting for these two people to leave so I can go to bed. They said they need some time to sober up, which is understandable - we don't want people to drive drunk - but they both just opened another drink. How do I get them to leave? - Drowsy in Denver 26:27 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, StitchFix. Advertisement for Can I Pet Your Dog? 30:56 - Munch Squad Jr. - Baskin Robbins' Stranger Things Flavors 35:12 - Munch Squad - Dairy Queen's Box of Happy 39:32 - Y - Sent in by a bunch of people, from Yahoo Answers user Walton, who asks: How do I get a better grip on popcorn? I have an issue where I drop popcorn all over myself, and it's especially embarrassing in movie theaters. When I first met my wife, I would always avoid eating popcorn around her and say I'm not hungry, even if I was. 48:53 - I have a secret air fryer. I live in an apartment with two other girls, and the house shares most things - TV, dishes, game consoles, etc. But recently, I bought an air fryer, and I don't want to share it. I've used it once, home alone, and it smells very strongly of food, so much so that using it in my room might be a hint that I have it. Should I just suck it up and share? How do I better hide that I have this in my room? 54:04 - Housekeeping 57:21 - FY - Sent in by Joseph, from Yahoo Answers user Craigemy, who asks: It has been reveald today that Kelsey Grammer is going to be the new Doctor Who? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Emma Kantt